The present invention relates to a mouse, especially to a mouse with an adjustable sensing module, allowing users to adjust a 1-dimensional height (Z-axis) of the sensing module relative to a working surface, or a 2-dimensional angle (X-Y axis) of the sensing module relative to a computer screen easily.
The mouse is one of essential peripherals of computers. In recent years, the mouse is applied to computer games. It's operated on s working surface to execute various functions of the computer such as input coordinates, click the object, vertically or horizontally scroll the screen, etc. There are various kinds of working surface such as mouse pads with different paint coatings, plastic surface, wood surface, etc. Thus the LOD (lift off distance) of the sensor used in the mouse is affected by the working surface. Most of the sensor of general mouse or specific mouse for computer games is set and assembled at the manufacturing end. When consumers (user end) select and use the mouse, the LOD of the mouse is limited or reduced by the working surface made from different materials. The users are unable to adjust or improve the phenomenon by themselves unless related software is applied. In order to solve the above shortcoming, the mouse revealed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,850,093 “MOUSE WITH A REPLACEABLE SENSING UNIT” is provided. Users can select a suitable sensing unit according to their needs and set the sensing unit in a preset receiving slot of a main body of the mouse. The sensing unit is formed by different sensing components or their combinations such as yellow/red light sensor, blue light sensor, infrared light sensor, laser sensor, etc. However, in practice, the mouse revealed should be used in combination with different types of sensor. The production cost (at least the cost of the sensor) and the purchase cost are increased. Moreover, such mouse is not necessary for consumers. They have other options. Thus the market acceptance of the mouse is not growing.
When the computer mouse is operated on a working surface, a direction toward a front end of the mouse is defined as Y axis (refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2), facing a computer screen (not shown in figures). That means the Y-axis of the mouse is facing the computer screen and parallel to the normal line of the computer screen. The cursor on the screen shows movement/locations of the mouse when the mouse is moved on a working surface (2-dimensional movement along X-Y axes). However, each individual has different operating modes. The most common is that the Y-axis of the mouse is not aligned with the computer screen, without being parallel with the normal line of the computer screen. There is a certain angle between the Y-axis of the mouse and the normal line of the computer screen. Thus the movement of the mouse in 2-dimension on the working surface is not displayed on the computer screen synchronously and correspondingly. The mouse can't meet the requirements of computer game players for fast and precise movements.